Card Types
Explanation of Affiliation Cards Affiliation cards detail the country you are playing. They create a situation that allows your deck to play the way your country plays. For example, Germany places 10 cards from the top of your deck into your resource line to give you fast access to a number of your cards. Otherwise, they only have conditional abilities which rarely come into play and barely influence the game. You cannot play units that are not listed on your affiliation card (Except with the abilities of cards such as Sir Edward Gray). Explanation of Strategy Cards Strategy Cards are non-character cards which include a type of strategy you may perform to assist your attack during this turn. Strategy cards are played, remain active throughout the turn and are discarded at the end of the turn. Some long term strategy cards will remain on the field, for example GHQ. Only one strategy card may be played during a turn, but often their impact will be significant on their own. Explanation Of Figurehead Cards Figureheads represent a number of politicians and high-ranking generals that control the battle from far away. These characters are placed in your sideboard and have strong abilities that control the game, create your strategy and supply the resources necessary to fight the way you want to. At the start of a game, players may agree on how many figurehead cards to place in the sideboard before the game begins. Count Alfred Von Schlieffen allows himself to be placed in the sideboard before the game due to its own ability, but provides no benefit once your first turn has ended. Note: Figureheads may never be placed in the resource line. If they would be, they are shuffled into the deck instead. Explanation of Units Units are single soldiers which do a large amount of your fighting. More specialised units may cost resource points due to the extra equipment they need on the battlefield, and therefore the better impact they have, however there will always be basic infantry units which cost nothing. These, in theory, comprise the larger part of your forces. Explanation of Battalions Battalions represent a larger number of units. They cost resource points to field but provide a greater amount of units. Rather than having a damage value, battalions have a ''unit count. ''This shows how many times the battalion can attack, each of which deal 1 damage unless otherwise stated. Some battalions, such as ''flammenwerfer ''battalions, attack in their own special ways. When a unit takes damage, reduce the unit count by that amount and, when this reaches 0, discard the battalion. It is suggested that a die is used to keep track of a card's unit count. Explanation of Generals Generals are individual units which have a figure-head like impact upon the immediate battlefield. Their presence makes them vulnerable, however. Though there are a number of ways to protect your generals in the trench, it is advised that you play them in your reserve line whenever possible. Explanation of Weapons Weapons represent the arsenal that your units may bring to the battle. These almost always cost resource points but bring great bonuses to the units you control. British Expeditionary Force units with Lee Enfield rifles, for example, can be particularly deadly as a combination. This allows a large number of units to provide a large number of attacks. Explanation of Actions Action cards are military devices, such as recon planes and messenger pigeons, that you might employ to assist with strategy creation and to also increase the strength of your attack. They usually cost resource points to use but as many as you want during your turn can be used.